Maximum Ride: I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings
by Ride on silver wings
Summary: Everyone knew us. Everyone could see us. Everyone wanted a piece of us. We were all anyone could talk about. We were who everyone wanted to get to know. Now they were gone. I was alone. Depression had its hold on me. My mind. And a dangerous secret I held
1. Caged Birds

Maximum Ride: I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

Summery:

_Life on the outside, or rather, on the inside is so unbelievably sad. I had mother and Ella and Total, but whom else? Who else can understand the mourning of this bird-girl's mind? _

_I, Maximum Ride, am keeping more than just my depression a secret from everyone. What I knew from Itex could change the course of the world, forever. I can't tell anyone. _

_Who would believe me anyway?_

_

* * *

_

**I regret to inform everyone that I do not in any way shape or form own the characters from Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**

Depression. What an odd and complex yet very destructive word. It being the most widely common mental illness among teens and adults alike, its icy cold clutches has resulted in hundreds of thousands of self inflicted injuries and deaths.

I am of no exception to these statistics. I'm just not the suicide type.

My name is Max, by the way. Maximum Ride. If you haven't heard of me, either you have been living under a rock or you're a brain-dead vegetable.

Three years has past since that day the flock and I brought Itex to its knees. I had fulfilled my purpose by saving the world and then we literally left the place in rubble. After that, and many, many hours of screaming arguments, we eventually all agreed to do the damn near impossible.

We stepped out of the shadows and exposed ourselves to the public. If I had to sum up the complete reaction of the media with only one word, it would have to be this:

Chaos. Trust me on that.

People, humankind in general, were quite lax and a bit more willing than we expected to accept us into society. Even with the constant media attention, scientists and medical practitioners, FBI units, and the occasional nut job looking us up, we were all right in fitting in. I have lost count of how many talk shows and televised interviews I've been on. Expressing in extra-fine detail on the scumbags back at the School and Itex. Medical and Human Genetic Research books had to be rewritten in our honor.

As a whole, people just could not get enough of us, our genetically altered quirks, and of course our certain avian appendages. Yes, I mean our wings.

We can fly in public now, full-view, no worries. We had no limits. No fears. Going where the wind blew, wherever we wanted, with hundreds of amazed and bedazzled eyes staring up at us from the world far below.

That is. We used to. Just not anymore.

For two years, we lived together with my mother and half-sister, Dr. Martinez and Ella. She actually offered to take us all in. I mean, she even offered to take in Iggy for crying out loud! We never got over that little joke. With her, we were all so happy.

Big family dinners, marathon cookie bake-offs, long hikes, late night flock flights, pointless, mindless gossip with Ella and Nudge, and long awaited catching up and talks with mom.

Life was so good then, almost like a dream. In reality though, nothing ever lasts for long.

Social services came to the house with legal papers to take the flock away.

My flock. My family. My brothers and sisters! The only ones in the whole wide scary world I could ever trust and have my trust in return.

It seems Angel and Gazzy's parents came out of the gutter they were spawned from and launched into a sobbing verse of how their precious children were kidnapped from them at birth, and how they want nothing more than to have their "little angelic darlings" back. Gazzy knew the terrible, ugly secret, but Angel eventually coaxed him into giving them a chance. Not until after I had to give her a small talk about her giving them a chance first.

Iggy's parents were actually trying to sue mom for custody over him, and mom was poised and ready to counter, but Ig stopped her and went willingly. He knew and had often said that this day would come, but who knew it would happen so soon?

Fang and Nudge were the only ones without parents to claim them. Both of their bio-parents were dead. Fang's mom supposedly was a teenager when he was born, so she abandoned him. Nudge's parents were terminated. In other words, killed to be kept quiet. So they were placed up for adoption. I was in mix emotions when I heard how soon two families came along and bought them. Just like that. Like birds at a pet store.

It was just too sudden. To unexpected. To unbearably sad to face.

So now, we were split apart. Total, our "beloved" talking dog, was with me, though. Angel's mom was allergic. So I wasn't entirely alone, but even with the mutt, flying above the majestic red-clay cliffs and breathtaking Rockies on my own felt so wrong. I was out of sync with the world.

One year had crept by so agonizingly slow, every second of the day piercing my skin like a dagger when I wasn't with them. When I couldn't' see their faces. Their smiles. Hear their laughs. When I couldn't hold them in my arms when they were scared and tell them "everything will be okay". It ached so badly to only be able to hear their voices through the receiver of a phone. How I couldn't reach out and touch them.

We had no means of physical contact. Just phones, email, IM, and our occasional loving "shout outs" to each other when we were on set of another talk show or Reality TV hitch.

I was so alone, so broken, so missing, and trapped. Stretched thin by strains not of battle-brought but of the tedious repetition of normal dinky human teenage tasks. School, chores, homework, extra-curricular activities, students, and the occasional yet slightly recent bullies. I've lost much hope and my usual defiant demeanor and will. Depression has its ever so icy cold clutches latched firmly onto my mind, but another part of me kept me from suicide.

A part of my mind was burdened with something no other teenager should ever in their entire lives have to bear. I knew something horrible, a terrible, disgustingly horrible secret, and yet I refuse to utter a single word. Of all the interviews I have taken and all the journalists I have spoken to, all the dirty little secrets of the School exposed, there was always the one thing I left out. That one dreadful secret that if uttered, many lives would be at stake.

As much as it hurt to bear, I knew deep within my heart that the flock's separation was for our own good. More for theirs than mine. For if I uttered a mere whisper of it to anyone, they would be targeted and taken out. There was something else out there. Watching us. Tracking us. Marking down everything that we did. I knew this.

Itex was only the beginning.

The world was about to be Reborn.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Danger Danger, Never Stranger

"Max?" Ella knocked on my door, her voice soft at first. "Max, you awake?"

I was. Sadly. Glancing at my clock on my bedside table, I watched mindlessly as the red flickering lights blipped to 11:30 p.m. I was lying on my bed. Wide-awake. Anxious. Aggravated. Angry without reason. "Yeah," I called back. "Come in."

The door creaked open and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Ella slip in. Then I heard the soft clicking sound of Total's toenails on the wooden floor. "Hey Max," he greeted me happily. Next thing I knew, his little wiry frame leaped up onto my bed then he stared at me with his beady little eyes. Ella did as well.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, her wide chocolate brown eyes filled to the brim with concern. Her hair was still damp and dripping slightly from the shower she had taken an hour earlier.

Looking around my room, I placed a hand over my eyes and sighed, "Not a wink." I wasn't even changed into my pajamas, which were camouflaged colors. Unlike Ella's lavender pj's. She actually looked kinda cute.

Almost like Nudge…

_Don't think of them now._ I thought sadly. _You'll only cry again._ Casting a glance around the room again, what once I thought as comfortable and safe, I found these walls suddenly constricting.

My walls were painted a powder blue with various fluffy white clouds added in. The floor was wooden, mahogany probably, and my furnishing was mostly all wood. Along the east wall, I had a bookshelf that took up the majority of the wall and was finely decorated with many different genre based books and collected treasures from some of my long fly-aways. On the opposite wall was where the closet was and a small white laundry hamper. Next to my bed, to my right, was my desk, and where I kept my laptop hooked up at all times. The screensaver was replaying a scene of a couple of hawks swooping through the sky. On my left was the window.

I looked at the window with a heavy heart. _Come fly with me Max,_ Fang would say. _A night flight._

_Don't mess with my mind tonight, Fang._ My eyes itched and burned with unshed tears. A lump had formed in my throat, choking and laboring my breathing. _Oh god…_

"Max?" A hand touched my leg, staying there. Ella was looking down at me, her eyes shining ever so slightly with tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I rubbed my sinuses. "You didn't do anything." I knew what she meant, though. And it warmed my heart knowing she cared. They were like family to her as well.

Total scooted over and curled up by my side, his Scottish-doggy head lying on my stomach. With a heavy sigh, he confessed, "I miss the dorks, you know? All the fighting and everything."

"Yeah well," I paused. A sound caught my attention. Something that sounded discordant with the buzz of normal nightlife noises. Or maybe I was imagining it. I was incredibly paranoid after all.

Total and Ella were staring at me. "Max, what's-"

"Shh!" I _knew _that time wasn't just my paranoia. Someone was outside. In the woods. Only one. I could hear them. About a mile out. Their movement wasn't rapid and swift, but awkward and clumsy.

Hunters? Erasers? Whitecoats? Scums. Creeps. Murderers!

"Wake mom," I ordered briskly as I leaped off the bed and lunged for the window. "Turn off all the lights, stay low, don't go near any windows, and don't call the cops. You hear me? Do. Not. Call. Them." They couldn't help us if they tried to anyway.

"What's going on?" Ella was scared. It was written all over her face as she moved toward the door slowly. Total was still on the bed, growling, his wiry black fur bristling slightly, his hackles rose. "Max. Max?"

Throwing open the window, I felt the first blast of crisp air as I turned and looked at her pleadingly. "Please. Do what I say. I'll be back." Without another word, I threw myself off the ledge into open air and darkness.

Let me tell you, nothing quite gets your blood pumping like those first few seconds of freefall. With spit-second quickness, I unfurled my wings. Feeling the unhinging of joint and bone, of muscle and skin growing taught, and I counted a second before flapping once. This caused my feathers to realign, forming an airtight seal for the air to slide over. I flapped another time and then another and soon I was drifting on the breeze.

Tonight, right now, was not just another one of my harmless little swoop of the woods. This was reckless and dangerous; I knew this, but I that didn't stop me from darting off with a flurry into the thick foliage.

If I was right about whom it was deep in those shadows, hiding and sneaking behind these ancient trees, then we were all in danger.

I refuse to allow anymore to die. Especially since now, it would be because of me…

* * *

**If you want to know Max's secret, please review!**


	3. Dead Silence

Ella didn't know what to do the second Max lunged out the window. Her heart pounded so hard and fast against her ribcage, she thought for sure it would burst. Max was disturbed by something and nearly nothing ever got to her. If something was out there that panicked her, then they must have been in serious trouble.

Total nipped her ankle, scaring her out of her thoughts. "Go wake your mom!" He was all business. Something wasn't right. Wrongdoing was most definitely in the air. "Now!"

She didn't need to be told again as she burst forth from the room and tore down the hall at blinding speed. There was one thing Max had told her a couple months ago, "Don't let the enemy know they're spotted".

This saying repeated in her mind, giving her the courage and brains not to be shouting "Mom! Mom! We're in danger!" at the top of her lungs.

Total sprinted past her and beat her to the door. "Dr. Martinez!" he barked just below a shout. "Dr. Martinez!"

Ella reached the door and pushed it open. "Mom!"

Dr. Martinez shot up in a sitting position in bed, her hand shooting for the lamp on the bedside table. "Honey? What time is it? What's wrong?" She saw how pale and sickly looking her daughter was, how fear stricken. And how Max wasn't with her. "Where's Max?"

"Turn off the light! Get down!" She barreled towards her, pulling her from the bed onto the floor, and then flicked off the light. Her heart was doing staccatos again. "Max heard something in the woods. Maybe a person."

Dr. Martinez's heart skipped a beat; whatever was left of her sleepiness was completely gone now. "Where is she?"

"Going after whatever or whoever it is." Cold sweat beaded along her brow, a droplet trickling down her temple. "I heard how scared she really was. Even if she didn't show it."

That clinched it. Dr. Martinez realized in that instant, just as Ella did, how much danger they were in. She knew Max through and through and she knew it took a lot to shake her of her nerve. What was worse was that Max was out there alone. She couldn't help but think how absurdly reckless that was.

As a worried mother, she ailed at the though of Max getting hurt, or worse. Yet as a veterinarian and co-scientist, she understood the avian and judgmental side of Max. _Whatever happens, happens, _she thought.

"What should we do?" Ella asked with trembling lips. "She said not to call the cops."

_They couldn't help us. _"Trust her instincts." That's all they could do.

Nails clacking against the wooden surface of the floor drew their attention. What they saw was slightly comical in midst of the situation. Dr. Martinez smiled as Total puffed out his little doggy chest and declared in his bravest tone, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Good dog."

* * *

**This is all I can put out today. Please review anyway until I get back! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed these first three chapters.**


	4. Fear, thy Name is Max

Here is the next chapter! I'm hoping you're enjoying this so far. Sorry that chapters are kind of short. If you want me to make them longer, just review, k? And I'm going to try and update as much as I can.

The internet around here really sucks and with so many of us kids here, it's really _really_ hard to get on. ::sigh::

All right, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter!

This is number four:

**Fear, thy Name is Max**

**

* * *

**

I was reckless. I was dumb. Most of all, I was more scared out of my mind than I have ever been in my entire life. Cold sweat beaded along my brow, frosting almost instantly from the crisp wind blowing in my face. All was silent, no animals, barely any wind. The area around me was dead silent. I hated that.

Dead silence.

My senses were keen, heightened ever so more by my fear. I was an _avian_ hybrid. Meaning I had the increased senses of a raptor. The whitecoats back at the lab had made quite sure and prominent that my senses be so finely acute that I could hear a caterpillar wriggling from a hundred yards and I could actually _see _it from half a mile overhead. With everything escalating out of proportion, my eyesight was stretched to the very edge of clarity. I could see every branch whip by me as I flapped my wings in rhythm with my racing heart.

Something was out there. I could smell them. But I couldn't see them, and that had me freaked.

_If only the others were here…_ I made the mistake of thinking of the others for a nanosecond and nearly barreled headfirst into a looming fir tree. Executing a panicked leftward swoop, I tried choking back a scream as the wrist of my wing smacked the rough bark of the trunk. Pain shot through my wing like white-hot needles, inkling all the way up to my brain, making me grit my teeth harder. Every feather and nerve was wired directly to my brain.

Off in the distance, I saw something shift suddenly in the midst of my anguish. Beating back effortlessly against the air, I dropped ten feet and planted feet-first on the frost covered, leaf-ridden forest floor. A shiver shot up my spine on impact with sudden frosty, crunching sound. My breath came out as shaky, misty white clouds.

With my wings half tucked under my shirt, my left wing hanging slightly out of pain, I tried to remain as still as humanely possible. My ears were perked, tuned into everything around with me with raptor attentiveness. Nothing could move, more less take a shaky breath now, without me noticing. Out there, somewhere deep in that murky abyss, was probably a spawn of something from my deepest nightmares.

_Stinking hunters. Damn killers! They will not get me here. I will end this now!_ Taking in a steady breath of air, I was about to consider walking when something shifted again. I zoned in on it like a target. Something glinted dangerously in the eerie forest light. A click echoed in the emptiness chased soon by an ear-popping crack. The .30 gauge shotgun ammunition shot right at me, pellets exploded in a wide net. Deadly, bird-killers.

With a rustle of wings, a few quick, pained down-strokes, I shot through the canopy of the trees and took only a second to compose myself before shooting back down into the trees after my attacker. These many years of countless battles with pointless meanings and my sudden onslaught of depression has shifted something deep in my being. I no longer ran or hid from anything rotationally dangerous to me. Fear was merely something that enhanced my senses.

An adrenaline rush.

If anything, I was numb all the time.

Maybe this time when my heart is beating so hard, it could burst; I may actually feel the warmth.

I pushed any remains of doubt out of my mind as I shot below the barrage of spiny branches and whipping leaves. With my wings angled at my sides, I reached a speed in which if I were to be shot at again, I would not have the capabilities to pull out of it and dodge in time. I had only one chance. One chance to get rid of the person.

And there he was. Cloaked in military guise. Fifteen yards away. Crouched low, .30 gauge held firmly with both hands as he hid behind some bushes. He watched me come. He watched me ready to strike. He raised his arms, leveled the horrible gun. The disgusting, life-taking gun.

I saw his finger poise over the rigger. I watched his mouth twist into a sick, grotesque smirk.

Then I was upon him. Full avenger mode.

With an outstretched wing, I clotheslined him. Knocked his head clear off his shoulders with speeds escalating over ninety. Pain rippled through that wing again, forcing an anguished cry from between my patched lips. Even with the pain, I knew a good fact. He wouldn't be hurting anyone any longer.

It didn't faze me much to think I hadn't asked him who he was working for. I also knew this would probably come back to bite me in the butt, but I would be prepared for it. Hopefully.

I just wanted to end this thing as fast as I could. All my other battles with the Erasers, my long-winded monologues about being the great hero, the defender, the hope for all mankind. Those days were over.

Right now, all I wanted to do was go back home to mom and Ella and see if they were still all right. If the hunters hadn't gone to the house and put them to sleep already. This hunter in the woods was only the beginning. A warning shot. Next time, it would be ten times worse. _They_ weren't far behind.

_Please, oh, please let mom and Ella be all right. Please don't let them be dead. I love them. I swear to God, I do._

As I cleared the canopy again, shot up and out of the death-filled woods, I scaled to great heights. Higher and higher I flew, reaching out with my great wings, feeling the wind glide over my beautiful feathers, sucking me upward then I pushed down on the air to keep me aloft.

My gods, flying. Just feeling the cool air wash over me, mending my hurt wing, cleansing me of the murder and salvation I had brought upon myself. I felt dirty, trapped, depressed, and scared all over again as I soared freely with a curse on my mind.

If a hunter had found me, what of the others? Were they spotted as well? Had they been killed?

_No, don't think of that. They're strong, they're fast, they're safe. _

Looking off into the distance, I could see all over the land. Arizona was beautiful. Breathtaking, really with its deserts and huge, jagged cliffs. No matter how long I looked at the land, at the cities far in the distance, or the little town near the house and my school, I just tried to imagine myself as a normal, teenage girl.

No wings. No abnormalities. No genetically enhanced vision or hearing. No horrible responsibilities, like saving the world. Nothing. Just a normal life with a normal family and normal friends going to a normal school.

I tasted something salty on my lips and thought it odd because there was no ocean near us, but then I felt the rigid frost on my cheeks. Reaching up, I wiped my cheek and held them out. The starlight glinted stunningly off my wet fingertips. I was crying…

"Why me?" I whispered as I turned wing and headed for home as fast as I could. More tears slid down my cheeks as I started to sob loudly. "Why? Why me?!"


	5. In My Sight

Short, filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Maximum, standing on a high, jagged cliff stood a man guised in a black trench coat. His eyes were shielded with what appeared to be black welding goggles, while his face draped with a dark gray scarf. Upon looking at him, his figure masked by the rippling of the clock, he didn't look much older than twenty-five. 

He didn't move as he watched Max fly through the sky, her speckled brown wings propelling her through the sky, as if she were a mere bird. As if she actually belonged up there, in the wide, eternal expanse above.

He didn't think so. The man veiled in mystery thought Maximum and the other winged wonders were nothing more than freaks of nature. Beautiful they may be, but what were they? Not human, not bird. Something in-between.

Freakazoids.

From his spot on that cliff, he had watched Maximum kill the assassin in the woods. Granted, that was only the first of the many to come for her, and her family. He knew about Max, he studied on her from all the lab reports. He knew her capabilities, he knew her strengths, her weaknesses, he even knew random garble like her favorite flavor of home-baked cookies. Everything.

So it didn't really perturb him when he watched Max kill the armed assassin. He had really expected it. He just had to see her first-hand, what she was really capable of. Her specialty in killing in her earlier years was merely limited to dispatching Erasers and the earlier models he heard were mysteriously called "fly boys".

He hadn't really expected her to kill the man, but secretly, he hoped so. It proved vital for his studies, and now he had what he needed. There was no need to be there any longer.

As he was about to turn and walk away, he heard her voice carried in the wind, "Why me?" Her voice was soft, wispy like dry aspen leaves in the fall. Then he heard her choking sob, "Why? Why me?!"

He smirked, but you couldn't see it with the scarf in the way. "Can't answer that now, Maximum. However, you are important. Very important, actually." Making a gun-shape with his hand, pointer finger aimed straight at Max's face, he whispered, "Catch ya later."

* * *

Please review! Criticism accepted here! 


	6. Sunshine California

Skittles: Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm a new student in a brand new school and I'm having troubles adjusting. I'm only twelve for God's sake and they're already making me do tenth grade style book reports and such just because I have a somewhat higher IQ! Pft...

So please understand I'm having troubles with finding time to write, time to edit and proofread (help me out with this, please. If I spell anything wrong or crap up a sentence, review or message me. Thanks.), and time to gain access to the interne tin a freaking crowded house.

::sighs:: Now, without further delay, here is Fang's chapter.

**

* * *

**

Sunshine California

It was a normal morning in California. The temperature was an even eighty degrees and not even noon yet, the ocean's frothy waves lapped at the barren shoreline, seagulls called out with their shrill, hungry cries, and Fang was sitting on a section of the roof just outside his window.

It was maybe five in the morning. He was staring into the darkness that elongated and expanded from the ocean's horizon, not yet relinquishing its deep, velvety, midnight appearance. Behind him, the sky was slowly lightening to a powdery blue with a hint of puke salmon.

He just sat there, saying nothing, in his pajamas, which was nothing more than a pair of loose black pants and a thin white t-shirt. Taking in a deep, slow breath, he savored the taste of seaweed and salt on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he felt extremely calm as the sea wind caressed and brushed against his bruised and tense body.

The bruises were from a recent fight with a local gang. Somehow, he had ended up on their hit list and they jumped him a day before. Bastards caught him with pocketknives and brass knuckles.

Brushing a calloused hand over his right shoulder, he couldn't help but flinch. The muscle was still bruised, but the skin revealed no mark. Nothing but pale flesh.

So were the funny quirks of being a genetically altered anomaly.

This was his morning routine. Sit outside and bask in the fleeting moments of calm and tranquility. Maybe even sneak in a quick morning flight, since the morning breeze gave him such a thrill. The salty, morning air always seemed to cradle him. However, today was different. This morning just didn't feel…right.

Something was going to happen. He could feel it. He could sense it. Damn it, he could almost taste it.

He didn't like it.

Two hours later, he slipped back in his room when a knocking at his door caught his attention. "Nick, honey." It was his mother. "It's time to wake up."

"I'm up," he replied none too enthusiastically.

"All right, sweetie!" Her voice was so freakin' sweet, so chipper, it made his stomach lurch. "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. Be ready with your stuff and your father will give you a ride to school!" She started to walk away, her footsteps easily audible to him even though the hallway carpet was thick.

He sighed frustratingly. "I can fly!"

"No flying!" came her reply.

That was the rule. No flying. Ever. Not in the house. Not around the house. Not in the city. Not in school. Sheryl and Frank, his mother and father, just didn't _get_ him. They thought the whole bird side of him was _just a faze_ and he would _grow_ _out of it_. They didn't know a goddamned thing about avian-life.

Shaking his head in a sickened fashion, he turned from the door and proceeded to undress. He managed to dress in everything but his shirt when something caught his attention. A noise of some sort. It was so faint below the ocean rush, he wasn't sure he actually heard it. His shirt was on and he crossed the room to grab his backpack when the sound hit his ears again. So subtle. Like a whisper.

Going to the window, he peered out over the beach. Looking for anything suspicious.

His house was a simple, two-story cream-colored beach house and had easy access from both the front and back. The back faced the beach and was nothing more than a big porch with two big, glass sliding doors. If someone was out there, they would have to go through there first.

There was no one on the beach. Not a soul. Usually there were joggers at this time, but nothing walked the sandy shoreline. Now that he noticed, he couldn't hear the cry of the gulls anymore. All was silent. All was still.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end…

"_So give me all your poison, and give me all your pills. And give me all your hopeless heart and make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want. Then fire at will!_"

Fang near leaped out of his skin at the sudden ring, but he dove across the room for his cell phone, which was placed on the corner desk. Beside the ring tone being his favorite song, there was an important reason he wanted to answer it so badly.

"Max!" he shouted her name, breathless all of a sudden. There was no reply from the other end. Only a faint rustling sound. Static? Interference?

Finally, a soft, familiar voice spoke, "Hey Fang." It was Max.

He wanted to feel happy, he wanted to be able to smile, sit back, and do nothing but talk to this heavenly being. Something was wrong, though. He could feel it. Before he could ask, she quickly asked, "How's life in Laguna Beach?" That was their favorite joke. Fang hated that show just about as much as he hated living in Cali.

Falling back into the spiny, computer chair, he chuckled, "Eh, it's all right. Been adding points to my "rebellion" list."

"How many detentions you got so far?"

"Hm. About twenty. Give or take I went to school that day." Max let out a strangled laugh and Fang could only smirk.

His mother had this unrealistic vision of how things should be around there. She tried way too hard. She wanted a perfect house, a perfect living, the perfect family, and of course, that meant he had to be her prefect son. Fang had always made it his duty to make things _un_-perfect for her around here, or at school.

Here was the tally so far:

Since the starting of school, Fang has had an approximant count of twenty detentions, three suspensions, almost one lawsuit, and the police escorting him home five times. He knew the cops' names too. So whenever they picked him up, he'd be all casual. A lil' "Sup guys?" then he'd obediently get in the car.

"What'd I tell you about toeing the line?" Max asked, somehow restoring some life to her old leader role. Of course, she was referring to the very first time they ever encountered a _real _school. Teachers, books, students, old crushes, bullies. Evil head masters. The works.

Fang nodded, a sad smile gracing his thin lips. "You know me Max. Nothing but a troublemaker through and through."

"Yeah, but that's why I love ya."

"Damn straight."

There was a gap of silence. A silence that got to Fang. It made him fidgety. It made him squirm. Most of all, it really freaked him out. Max never just let him hang like this. There was something on her mind. Something that she was holding back. And if there was something he knew about Max was that if there was something that she couldn't even tell him, then some real deep shit was going down.

"Max?" he whispered her name. There was that rustling sound again. A soft whimper? A silent cry? "Max? Please. What's wrong?"

She breathed against the receiver, a cry on the edge of her lips. "Faaaaang." The very sound of her choked cry wrenched at his heart.

It also made him madder than hell.

"Did something happen?" He stood stiffly, his feathers rustling under his shirt. "Is school that bad? Is the press bugging you?" He tried different things. Subtle things at first. Small things that may not actually be the problem. Then he started hitting more sensitive areas. "Did someone do something to you?" There was a stifled gasp from her end, as if she held a hand over her own mouth to keep from talking. His blood sang in his ears. "Someone hurt you, didn't they? Who did it? Max. Please. Talk to me. _Please!_"

She sobbed, "I can't, Fang."

"Why?!"

"I can't!"

"Try! _Please_, Max. You're afraid. I can tell. You're _never_ afraid!" He knew she did scare, but not easily. What really pissed him off was that he couldn't be there to comfort her. "Talk to me. Max. _Maximum_. Please."

There was movement in the background. Someone was talking. Dr. Martinez. Mother. And Ella. Then Max was back, her voice barely above a whisper, "I have to go. I'm sorry, Fang. I'm sorry!"

Dial tone…

She hung up…

Fang stood there a long time. Just staring at the phone. Sheryl was knocking on the door, calling out his name, begging him to come downstairs. He ignored her. He couldn't even hear her.

He just stood there in silence.

Listening to the drone of the dial tone.

Unable to ignore the ominous sensation of something bad to come.


	7. So Cold Minnesota

Skittles: See, I _can_ find some time to update.

Thanks for the reviews people! They're really encouraging! Oh, and from one particular reviewer, they say that I might have taken this title from a different book. A biography of some sort.

Just so you all know, I have not taken anything from any other book, biagraphy, whatever. Or, at least, I haven't tried. If something seems oddly familiar or suspicious, please, let me know and I'll try to fix it.

The title of this story, _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_. Anyone could have used it, you know? Bird kids. Splitting up. All alone. Losing their minds. How would that not be an awesome title?

All right, I'm done rambling and somehow defending myself, even though that wasn't the point of the little segment...

Now go get yourself a cookie!!! And bring me one too!!!

* * *

Fine, I do not own Maximum Ride, the characters, their feelings, their thoughts, or anything from them. And I guess I don't own the title. Even though it just popped into my head one day.

* * *

**So Cold Minnesota**

"Angel! Alex! Time for breakfast you two!" Michelle, their mother, called from the kitchen two stories down.

Gazzy, or Alex as his mother and father called him, looked at his sister in disgust. Crossing his eyes, he screwed up his face and mimicked her voice down to the very shrieking tone that it was. "Angel! Alex! Time for breakfast nah nah nah!" Angel laughed, her long blond hair, no longer in curls, streamed down past her shoulders. She and Gazzy both grew exponentially. Though only three years had passed, they both were taller and more slender than children their age.

Angel had the appearance of a blossoming twelve-year-old, possibly heading into her teens. Her big, blue eyes were still ever so vibrant and full of life, but there was something else hidden behind those orbs. Something glinting. Something wild. Untamable. Her expression seemed fierce now that her face wasn't as plump and soft as it was those many years ago. No one would expect the drop-dead, gorgeous Angel to be a mere nine-year-old.

Gazzy looked even older than his sister. The childlike glint, the littlie that was in him, left his eyes, leaving nothing but a heady, strong, confident idea of who he was on the inside. There was no more softness in his cheeks and very little awkwardness in his appearance. His structure was long, lean, and already muscled, mostly in the upper body. First glance, you'd swear him to be in his middle teens.

He stood at about five foot six, his sister just an inch or so below him.

The two of them were already dressed. They hadn't slept all night. Something felt wrong to them. Something they couldn't explain.

Gazzy looked at his sister from his bed. They shared a room, after all. "What do you suppose the others are up to?" he asked.

Angel looked off into space, a slender finger propped just under her chin. He knew what she was doing. His sister's powers had grown a lot stronger since the split-up. She could stretch her telepathy for miles, which came in handy on long flights during the night. Out here, though. In Minnesota. So much farther away from the rest of the flock, even her powers paled in comparison to the grueling distance between them.

After a few minutes ticked by, she sighed sadly, shaking her head. "I still can't reach any of them. They're just too far away." She looked at her brother with tear-brimmed eyes. "I miss them."

He nodded. "I miss them too."

"And Total."

"Yes, and your dog."

"_Our_ dog."

"_Fine_. _Our_ dog."

"Alex! Angel! Get down here! Breakfast!" She just didn't let up.

Gazzy exhaled irritably. "My name is Gazzy!" he shouted back.

"No it's not!" she nearly shrieked. "I will not have my son called by such a vulgar name!"

Now things were getting heavy…

"I chose it! I want to keep it!"

"I don't care! As long as you live under this roof, you will obey by my rules!"

"As long as you live under this roof, you will obey by my rules!" he shot back in her voice. "Do you see how you sound? We didn't _want_ to live with you, you know! We loved it with Dr. Martinez! We loved it with the flock! We _loved_ being with Max!" Leaping off his bed, he grabbed his sister's hand and yanked them toward the window.

Angel didn't protest. She allowed herself to be dragged, but the nine-year-old in her was curious. "Where are we going?"

Gazzy threw open the window, his eyes wide, intent, angry beyond reason. "Out of here." Without another word, the two leaped from the window. Their wings unfurling and catching the wind, sending them floating through the air like autumn leaves on the breeze. The oh so cold breeze...

These kinds of arguments were not uncommon in the Marshall household. It was all the _rules_ their parents set for them! Michelle absolutely forbade Gazzy and Angel from using any of their special talents, unless the press was around, and she never wanted them to fly. Especially in the house. Or whenever they were all attending some kind of family outing. Like, to a movie, or something. She wouldn't have it.

Rick, their father, had no say either way. He mostly hung back, drank his whiskey, and let her take charge.

Whatever happened to the pleading, grieving parents that wanted nothing but their gifted children back? What happened to the mom and dad who promised in front of a raving crowd that they'd provide their bird kids with everything they'd ever need?

They were gone.

They were nothing but the creations from a pair of vindictive, controlling monsters who wanted him and his sister for nothing more than publicity and instant cash. To them, they were nothing but a couple of winged meal tickets.

Once the two were high in the air, so high that the world below seemed like nothing more than pinpricks, Angel looked over at her brother. "So, what should we do now?"

Sighing, he shook his head a few times, trying to rid his vision of his blond bangs. He was in need for a cut. Real soon. "I'm not sure. I don't want to head back, but-"

"We have nowhere else to go."

It was true. As much as they hated living in that house, with that horrible lie of a family, the truth was sadly out in the open.

They had nowhere to go. They were alone.

All alone in a world that could finally see them, but never truly know who they were.

If the two would have stayed in their room just a few minutes longer, they would have heard the cell phone ringing.

And Fang's name flashing on the screen.

* * *

Please review. I may have Iggy's chapter up by tonight... 


	8. Hometown Smackdown

Here's Iggy's chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Lots of stress-making things around here.

Oh! Hey, does anyone know the name of Iggy's mom? I swear I've leafed through those pages at least a hundred times and it never says her name. Would it be all right if I just call her what I want to call her? Or would that upset some of you?

And I've made Iggy a little... Eh, you'll see when you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

I am in no owning of Maximum Ride! Hah! Take that English teacher!

* * *

**Hometown Smackdown**

"Hey, blind freak."

Iggy swiveled around, his jaw set tight. This wasn't the first time all day someone's called him out. "What is it? Leave me alone."

A boy stepped up to him, but remained a good five feet away. His expression grotesque. Sickened at the sight of Iggy. As if he had the plague. Even without the usage of his eyes, Iggy could feel the hatred. "So, you're one of them bird kids, huh?"

That's when the voice clicked in his brain. Mickey Brown. He was in the same gym class as him. Mickey was on the wrestling team. Six feet in height and all around two-sixty pounds. Most of it in his head.

"Well, ain't'cha? Or are you just another blind retard that lives around here?"

"Screw you." Iggy's mom had warned him not to get in fights in school anymore. He was already involved in a few good tussles, but they always made his parents angry. His mother sad. "I don't have time for you right now."

They were standing in the middle of the bustling hall, kids passing them by, heading to their next class. A few stopped, fully aware of the growing bubble of tension between the two older kids. The crowd soon began to grow…

Mickey chuckled, "Oh, so you're too good to talk to me, eh? 'Screw you! I don't have time for you.' Stupid freak." Without a second's hesitation, something smashed hard and fast against his chest, knocking the air from his lungs in one swift motion. He hit the wall behind him dead-on, not before knocking over a few kids in the process. He was clutching his chest, gasping desperately for air as the kids around them stared in a mix of horror and awe.

Iggy remained where he stood, feet planted just inches of where Mickey had once been standing. His fist held out in front of him.

An eerie silence fell upon the hall, the bubble of tension not yet burst. No one said anything as they all watched Iggy. His heavy breathing was ragged, labored as he fought to compose himself. Jerks like Mickey Brown just ate him up inside. When he heard Mickey choke, finally getting some oxygen into his lungs, he couldn't help but smile.

Round two may be a lot more interesting.

Mickey's face was beat red, a few purple vein lines popping up from his ragged choking. He stumbled to stand straight as he screamed at Iggy, "Goddamned freak of nature! You and your fucking kind."

Iggy took a step forward. "Honestly, I don't see your point." He knew about Mickey, other than his wrestling career. The fat jerk was the school bully. He picked on everyone younger than him, even the girls. In the locker rooms, he'd hear the ass brag about how he'd banged some girl and dumped her the next day.

He'd teach the brute a lesson…

"I may be the blind, mutant, bird kid, but I'm not the one who's got five-hundred pounds worth of vile in my head. Where did I ever show myself off as a freak? Who have I harmed?"

"Shut up!" Mickey lunged at him.

He heard every step he took and swung effortlessly to the right, tripping Mickey on his way, and then swung around and up with another closed fist. This time he connected square between the goon's shoulder blades. He heard the racked gasp of pain echo in the silent air.

Something broke the air then, an object moving fast. He felt it and ducked just as a baseball rocketed through the air where his head had once been.

The years had done wonders to Iggy. He had grown a few more inches, gained just a little more weight, more muscle. His physique of a professional gymnastic or swimmer. He looked way beyond the years of seventeen with his long, shaggy strawberry blond hair over his eyes. And after being separated from the flock, he learned to be self-reliant. No one would ever guess he was blind.

He was not weak anymore. He would prove that even if he died trying.

With his ultra-keen hearing, he heard the astonished gasp from a boy down the hall to his right. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen. Taking it in one hand, he pulled the tip of it back with his fingers. He was aimed and ready.

_Move… _

That's when he heard sneakers on the linoleum floor. They were taking off fast. He smirked and released the pen. It shot straight down the hall and struck the guy in the back of the head. Everyone had heard the pained, cracking noise as it struck the boy's skull and everyone cringed when he let out a terrified, ailed wail of fear as he fell to the floor.

_Mom and dad are going to be very angry with me_, he thought. _Oh well_.

To his surprise, someone heavy and tall leaped onto his back and wrapped their strong arms around his neck. They squeezed and pressed hard on his throat, trying to suffocate him. Mickey seethed in his ear, "Die, freak!"

Having been caught in more dangerous situations, Iggy didn't panic. He actually let the guy hang there for a few seconds, to fool them all into thinking the brute was winning. That he had the advantage. They were dead wrong.

"Hey Mickey," Iggy jeered. "Did you forget? I can't die. I'm the mutant!" With that, he did what everyone forbade him to do. He shifted his shoulder blades to the side and unfolded the two magnificent appendages he hadn't used in a long time. With just a quick flurry of his massive span, he knocked the jerk clear off his back. Whipping around, he raised them high above his head then brought them down hard and fast on the guy's head.

The sound itself was that of a horrible, jarring, crack. Just the fact he brought that much force down on someone's head was terrifying. It would be a miracle if Mickey was still alive.

Everyone remained still as they watched Mickey fall to his side. A small trickle of blood dripped out of his ear, falling into little droplets on the floor. As far as everyone could tell, he was still breathing. Just knocked out. And possibly deaf in that ear.

No one said anything as Iggy shrugged his shoulders, folding his wings tight to his body. Still no one said a word as Iggy strolled down the hallway to the next class. Apparently, the bell had rang already and no one noticed.

Everything was silent, the tension still there, still growing, as Iggy, an outsider in his hometown of Washington, walked on seemingly without a care. He didn't worry about what anyone thought of him. He didn't think much of them, anyway.

He started to sing quietly, "How cruel is the golden rule? When the lives we lived are only golden-plated. And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me. Though I carried karats for everyone to see…"

Being so caught up in the hate of it all, the confusion, he never even felt the desire to answer his cell phone, which was vibrating in his pants pocket. He just didn't care. He didn't.

"And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies. And all the lovers with no time for me. And all of the mothers raise their babies. To stay away from me…"

* * *

Okay, before my ass gets sued, I do not own any of these songs I'm putting in my story. They belong to the singers. Okay? So you can't sue me! 

Please review! I'm handing out Fang and Iggy plushies::Holds up an Iggy plushie:: You know you want one!


	9. The Press Attacks

Hm, seems I can get two chapters out in a day. I just finished this chapter. I hope you like it. It's Nudge's.

* * *

Nope. I still don't own Maximum Ride. Stop asking!

* * *

**The Press Attacks**

Everything was as it usually was on the Florida coastline. Sun, beach, gulls, surfer dudes riding the waves. And of course, Nudge strolling along the ocean's frothy edge, watching her footsteps behind her vanish in the waves.

People were all around her. Women, men, teens her age, little kids, families. Dogs, gulls, and other assorted animals and pets. No one really talked to her. They already knew about her and the rest of the flock. Maybe that was why Nudge didn't feel the least bit fazed by wearing her new bikini. Black with red rose petals embroidered on the skirt that came with and a few on the top right boob.

She loved her new bikini. Just as she loved her past ten new bikinis. Her parents got her everything she ever needed, everything she ever wanted, anytime, and from anywhere. That was how the ritzy lived. Her adoptive parents were famous movie producers.

A gull cried out overhead, its wings spanned wide, coasting the ocean breeze. Nudge stared up at it. Her deep, warm, chocolate eyes seemed to reflect the sun's copper rays. The breeze tugged playfully at her long, dark hair, tickling lightly over her buttery, dark skin. She moved a hand caressingly over her skin, her eyes still on the bird.

Something shifted inside her. Something sad.

Somewhere within the rush of the ocean, the cry of the gulls, and the screeching, shrieking children with their families, somewhere deep in the wake of it all, she felt panicked and unsure. She looked around frantically, eyes darting back and forth, tracking every moving figure with her hawk eyes. People ran toward her, screaming, laughing, after a flying Frisbee. It slanted to the left and shot off in that direction, taking the people with it.

Two older men ran by her, one of them brushing shoulders with her. She hissed and leaped back. The guy stopped and faced her, the smile vanishing from his face. "Hey. You okay?" That's when he got a good look of her.

Tall, beautiful, slender, her eyes nearly meeting his at a height of five foot seven. Her smooth, straightened black hair wisped freely in the breeze. She had the figure and rich skin of a famous model, her face angled with sharp yet traceable curves of untamable beauty. Her eyes, now angled away from the sun, no longer seemed to hold their chocolaty warmth, but caged a frigid frost of isolation and fear.

His bright blue eyes widened. "You're one of them. You're on of those bird kids!" His shout drew the attention of many of the passerby's. An excited murmur rippled through the crowd.

Nudge grew tense, her vision sharpening. She curled her slender hands into lethal fists. "Stay away form me," she warned below her breath.

Bright flashes of cameras shot off suddenly from every direction. People screamed at her, "Nudge! This way! Look this way!"

"Fly for us, Nudge! Fly for the cameras!"

"Where is your family? Your mom and dad?"

"Are you going to be on another dating show? Who're you going to choose this time?"

"Nudge!"

"Nudge!"

"This way Nudge!"

Instinctively, she started to unfold her wings. The sun behind her warmed her tawny feathers, a small gust of sea wind tugging them open. Her mom and dad allowed her to fly. Whenever she wanted. Wherever she wanted. They wanted to the attention from the press.

The one thing they never gave her, through all the money and the merchandise, designer clothes and trips around the world, was the one thing she wanted most of all.

They never showed her love. The warmth and love of a family.

Instead, they fed her to these gossip-hungry fiends. The freaking press!

"Nudge! Over here!" A man made a swoop for her, his camera going for her face.

Panic raced through her body like a lightning strike. She acted impulsively. Lunging at the guy, she watched his eyes widen as she glared, baring her teeth in a horrid snarl. He screamed and ducked in fear just as she leaped into the air. She touched down on his back then kicked off with all hr might, leaving him face-down in the sand.

When she felt nothing but open air around her, she unfurled her wings and succumbed to the cradling wind. Tears clouded her vision as she flapped a few times, gaining altitude, away from the beach. Away from the people. Away from the stupid press!

The sun warmed her shoulders, her back, her wings. She surrendered to the various tugs and pulls of the wind, dipping low and suddenly rising, dipping low and rising again. Everything was so free in the skies. There was no pain, no lies, no problems. She wished to stay up in the clouds forever. Never having to touch ground ever again.

A knot in her throat choked her. She tried to hold in her cries, but it was all a lost cause.

They broke. She cried.

Many, many tears streamed down her perfect, smooth cheeks. They slipped and rained down toward the corrupted Earth far, far below.

She knew she wouldn't make it here much longer. She knew she had to be with the others. The flock. With Max and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Even Total. She missed them all terribly. Her sorrow had stolen her words from her.

No longer was she the motor mouth of the group. She barely ever uttered a word.

She would have to make sure no one found out she was crying.

The press would just eat it up…


	10. Bittersweet Denial

Skittles: Hey everybody, sorry for the huge delay in updates. I've been going through some really crappy times right now. Even with the stinking holiday gone and past.

Can someone please shed some light on the whole passed and past situation? I can't figure out which one to use in the sentence. Can someone help me on that? Thanks.

Anyway, I got a new laptop with wifi connections, so I should be able to get online more and update more. That is, if I can get over this block. I'm sorry if these next few chapters aren't as long as you wanted them. I'm making them short on purpose, all right?

Please enjoy these chapter. Reviews would be nice, thank you.

* * *

I don't own Maximum Ride. Or any songs of any bands I may use at times.

* * *

**Bittersweet Denial**

Mom drove me to school. Yes, I still went to school that day. Mom tried coaxing me out of it, but I wanted to. Kind of. I wanted to be away from mom and Ella. Not to make that sound horrible and evil of me. I just wanted to stay as far from the house as long as I could because f they were tracking me then they'd be following me, right? So if I'm at school, they'd follow me. Right? Right?

My logic sucks. I know. I'm only one girl, though!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mom asked. She looked over at me as she pulled into the school's parking lot.

I pressed back in my seat, slouching a bit. Looking out the window, I watched the salmon splashed, powder blues sky brighten with every minute slowly ticking away. The school loomed ominously just across from us. It's dark, red clay bricks and dark brown colors casting an ebb of depression.

Maybe it only seemed that way this early in the morning because no one was here yet. Kids didn't start coming until later. Ella wasn't even with us yet. She wanted to sleep an extra half hour.

Taking in a deep breath, I sighed, "Yeah. I better." Giving her one of my best smiles, I joked, "The press would be mighty disappointed if the powerful leader of the bird kids didn't show up for her daily regime of learning." Sticking out my tongue, I made a funny face and mom laughed.

Making someone else feel way better about themselves or through a certain situation, I was a pro. Making myself feel better about something, not a clue.

We sat there for a few minutes longer in silence. Mom was looking at me. I knew she wanted to ask me about last night. She wanted to know what happened in the woods. Who was out there. And what I did to make it go away. Even without me telling her, I bet she could guess what I did. A war was going on in her mind. Her motherly instincts and realist logic were duking it out.

Finally, she asked, "How's Fang?"

I was startled slightly, but then I remembered she walked in on me when I was talking with him. Shrugging, I replied, "He's all right."

"Still causing trouble?"

"Nothing but."

"That's my boy."

We both laughed.

Once the laughter subsided, I shifted in my seat. I unbuckled my seat belt and reached for the handle. "See ya later mom."

She grabbed my arm lightly. The battle in her mind must have stopped. A winner took hold. I didn't even look at her. "Max, we need to talk about what happened." The words pressed on me like weighted sand bags. "We have to."

Shaking softly from her grip, I opened the door and stepped out. Putting on a fake smile, I turned around and said, "See you later mom. Have a nice day at work." Before she could say anything else, I turned tail and booked it for the front doors. I hit the glass doors in seconds. Inside in a few more. I looked back only once and just witnessed mom drive away. Her dismayed expression clear as day.

_I did what I had to do,_ I thought sadly. _No matter how much it hurts, I'm doing the right thing. _I hoped.

* * *

Hey, just a little thing I had to add, I'm going to reposting the previous chapters. I went through and corrected any mistakes I found. So if you guys get any emails saying I posted a new chapter and you find out it was a chapter you already read, that's why.

Thanks.

Reviews and such are welcome!


	11. Students: the Other Dangerous Killer

Skittles: Hey, if anyone can tell me how to use the words passed and past properly, I'd be eternally grateful. Thank you.

* * *

I don't own Maximum Ride, the word bubblehead (that's from the Uglies trilogy plus Extras), Plastics (I think that's from Mean Girls. Not entirely sure), but everything else I think I do own. Even my characters. Which you'll be meeting in the next chapter.

* * *

**Students: the Other Dangerous Killer**

School was terrible. My first two classes crept by agonizingly slow and I was in no mood for some stupid grown-up preaching about how getting drunk at a party and having sex does not constitute as a good time, or in English how William Shakespeare created the most written masterpieces ever. I. Didn't. Care.

My nerves were frayed as I walked aimlessly in the sea of bustling, gaggle of boisterous teens. Obvious cliques ranted on and on about how they weren't recognized for something totally random they did. Like having a new haircut, or something. Some Plastics stood just two lockers down from mine. They were going on about some stupid beauty pageant. The second their obsessively overdone eyes laid upon me, they shut up. Plump, lipstick painted lips opened ever so slightly.

Plastics are what I call those girls with the smooth skin, make-up covered faces, outrageous hairdos, skinny bodies, and too large, non-moving, fake breasts. I'm not going to call them blonds because one; that's stereotyping, and two; I'm blond! So there. These girls, the Plastics, they were basically air headed through and through. Not a thought to count for. Tsk.

Ignoring their lingering stares, I latched in my combo and opened my ugly red locker. This place needed a serious change in colors. I was busy fishing books out of my backpack when one of the girls called out, "You're a freak, you know that?" It was Giselle. The rank A bitch. I could honestly say I hated her just about as much as I hate the press and stupid hunters.

Looking at her, I remained emotionless in the face and replied, "And you're as dumb as a box of rocks. The world has a funny way of weighing things out, huh?" Giving her a lingering glare of my own, I slammed my locker then turned and walked away.

"Wha? Whore," I heard her hiss.

Score one for Maximum.

Merging back with the gaggle of bubbleheads, I tried to act nonchalant. Blending with the crowd. As if I actually belonged there. As if I were actually a human. As if I hadn't just killed someone just nine hours ago.

Me? Kill a guy? No way.

If only that were the truth…

Shuffling into the classroom, I groaned the second I saw what was written on the whiteboard in big bold letters. POP QUIZ! This was why I despised US History. I was about to take my seat when a keening sound hit my ears. No lie. It hurt. It surprised me. And I couldn't handle it!

Slamming both hands over my ears, I dropped to my knees, smacking my chin on the desk on the way down. The sound hurt! It hurt so bad! Like a thousand pin-needles stabbing my eardrums all at once. White light exploded behind my tightly shut eyes, schizoid lightshows in the midst of my agony.

After what felt like forever, the sound just -- stopped. I was left in the haze, tingling in its wake. No doubt moaning pitifully in pain.

Lifting my hands from my ears, I was quivering badly. The world seemed dazed, little black and white dots dancing in my vision. I tried blinking a few times to return to focus. Many freaked out and worried faces met my gaze. Mr. Tach nudged kids out of the way to get to me. He looked freaked out as well as he leaned down and asked, "Max. Max? Are you okay? What's wrong? Max?" over and over again. It was annoying.

Forcing my tired, quivering body into a shaky sitting position, I refused anyone's help as I tried to stand. It took every ounce of what energy I had left to keep from unfolding my wings for balance and support, all due to instinct. That's all I needed in my moment of embarrassment, kids whipping out their cell phones to snap a shot of me for quick cash. No thanks. Not my cup of tea.

Mr. Tach held a hand on my shoulder. "Max," he began in that New Zealand accent of his. "Do you need to see the nurse?" Mr. Tach was a nice man in his middle twenties. He wasn't like the other teachers, not because he actually had a full head of hair. He was just nicer than the rest of them. Sadly, he was just as clueless.

Shaking my head, I laughed, "There's nothing a nurse could do for me." I wouldn't go to her anyway even if my arm had a huge, jagged, slash in it. I'd much rather bleed to death. Mom was the only medical professional I'd go near. Granted, she was a vet. Which cracked me up still to this day, I swear. "I just had a migraine attack. That's all."

He looked at me skeptically, as did the rest of the class. Though, just like any other human, they had to take my word for it since I wasn't like them. I could have said I dropped to the floor because a brain-eating worm was busy borrowing deeper into my cerebral cortex to make room for its nest and I bet they'd believe me.

Ew. I just grossed myself out there.

A few minutes ticked by and kids were still murmuring, timid, and questioning. Their wide, curious eyes transfixed on me. I felt oddly like some animal on display at the zoo. Though, this animal was prone to attack.

"All right class!" Mr. Tach clapped his hands. "Take your seats! Take out a piece of paper and a pencil!"

Like the little busy bee that I was, I did exactly what I was told, but I wasn't focusing on the quiz at all. Did I really care who the 13th president was? No. Did I care what he did? Of course not.

All I wanted to know was the source and reason of that mysterious, painful sound.

And would I ever hear it again…

* * *

Before any of you ask, yes, Mr. Tach is a teacher from my school. He's awesome, but I don't live in Arizona. I just thought Max would like him. 

Reviews are welcome!


	12. Double the Trouble

Skittles: Wow, I didn't actually think I'd be able to write anymore chapters.

Enjoy then.

* * *

Let's see if you can read my mind and see what I don't own... Can you guess what I was thinking? You can't? Too bad... Go eat a cookie anyway...

* * *

**Double the Trouble**

"Max! Max! Maximum!"

"Maximum! Max! Max!"

Sighing inwardly, I tensed, bracing for the expected impact. _Every day. Every freaking day!_

"Maximum!" Two voices cried in unison as a pair of bodies collided with mine, sending us flying across the hallway. Falling into a clique of Plastics. Their high-squealed cries of protest hurt my ears. Before I could say anything to them someone said, "Eh, shut up will ya?"

"Yeah, shut it. You stupid bubbleheads."

Lifting myself onto my knees, I sighed, staring at the ground. "Twitch. Tweak. What the he-eck? That's the third time now you've pummeled me in the hallway!" Looking at the group of angry faces, though, I had to add, "Though, this time I'll let it slide because of them."

The group hissed angrily then stalked away. I just sighed.

"Aw, we're sorry, Max," they apologized in unison. Of course they would. They were twins.

Twitch and Tweak were boys. They were of German and Japanese decent I guess, but with their tanned skin and short, chestnut colored hair, you'd never expect it. The two stood toe in toe at a nifty height of five foot seven. Almost as tall as me.

The only thing about them that seemed odd to me were their eyes.

Twitch's right eye was red, his left one violet. Tweak's left eye was red, his right violet.

Word for the wise, the two live by their nicknames. Hyper, uncontrollable, unpredictable, sugar-addicted, and moronic little idiots.

I liked them.

"Rei! Rai! What did you do to Max this time?" I looked back to see my other friend, and their older sister by three months, Echo. She was a little shorter than either of them by an inch or so, was incredibly pale, almost paper white, with long raven black hair that reached the middle of her back, and immense violet colored eyes. Tweak told me once before that she was only their half sister because of a previous marriage their mom was in and that was why she looked different from them.

It didn't matter to me. I liked all three of them. They reminded me of…

"Max, did they hurt you?" Echo stood over me, her eyes half-lidded as always, giving the impression of a dream-like stare. She was always so mysterious.

Jumping to my feet, I smiled and replied, "Nah! I'm a mutant, remember? I can't be harmed so easily. Especially by these two."

"Hey!"

"We take offense to that." The two stomped their feet, protesting with pointed fingers and angry stares.

Sticking my thumb to my nose, I wiggled my fingers and stuck my tongue out at them. "Naaaah! Ya heard me. You can't hurt me," I finished in a taunting sing-song voice.

"What about in class?" she asked again. "I heard from Emily that you had some kind of attack. You collapsed and was…crying."

A nervous ping trailed down my spine, ruffling my feathers. Had word spread so fast? That the brave, heroic Maximum Ride could be succumbed by mere migraine pains? "Well, I wasn't crying. And it was nothing." I almost believed me. Closing my eyes, I waved blatantly in the air and said, "Seriously! It was nothing. Just something us mutant bird kids go through. Nothing big." I laughed, hoping to cease her fears.

She looked at me for the longest time, her eyes, though strange and sometimes uneasy to look at, seemed filled with concern and warmth. Finally, she smiled and nodded her head. "All right then. As long as you're all right." Suddenly, she looked behind me, her expression troubled. "Huh?"

I saw Tweak and Twitch take a step back, standing beside their sister. Tweak looked really uneasy. Twitch was behind him, his hands on his brother's shoulders, with a matching expression. "Max, do you know those guys?" he asked nervously.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw at the end of the hall, by the stairwell, three goons dressed in army guise talking to a couple of the staff. They seemed to be talking about something important. Their lips moved, their expressions stern, but the crowd of students stole their voices from reaching my ears.

_If only these stupid kids weren't talking so loud, I could hear them._ Taking my focus off the goons, I faced my friends. "Let's get away from here."

Echo looked slightly concerned. "Are they bad? Are they… from the School?"

I flinched upon hearing the name, but I didn't answer her as I shoved them slightly down the hall. We had Phys. Ed. So we could hide in there. Hopefully. I didn't want to go causing some epic scene, attracting news media, causing problems for mom and Ella, or getting someone killed… again.


	13. Double the Fun

Skittles: Well, this is as far as I think I'm going to get for a day or so now. Sorry.

* * *

I only own my laptop!

* * *

**Double the Fun**

In gym, we were having track and field outside. The air was cool and crisp, a slightly breeze dancing dried autumn leaves across the grass. Most of the girls complained about the cold, their short shorts weren't exactly what some would call warmth providing, nor were their skimpy little tank tops. A few girls, those who weren't so brain-missing, wore fall apparel; sweat pants, long-sleeved shirts, and some even wore wind breakers. Some boys were going for the macho look, wearing only shorts and a muscle shirt. A few, whom were skinny and lean, wore sweat pants and wind breakers.

I wore some sweat pants and a t-shirt with a light wind breaker. My metabolism worked much harder than a normal person, so I always ran at a higher temperature than anyone else. The cold was no big deal for me.

"Hey Max!" two voices cried in unison. Tweak and Twitch suddenly ran up to me, both sporting identical faces of mischief. Twitch's hands were cupped and an odd smell tinted the crisp, frost bitten air. I think I actually started to grin.

"You didn't," I mouthed.

They nodded, replying silently, "We did." The three of us snickered.

Miss Barbone walked out to the middle of the field just as Twitch stuck the item in his pocket, her attire totally the stereotype of a wannabe gym teacher. Poised between her lips was the whistle and I flinched when she gave the damned thing a good blow. It took all I had to keep from slamming my ears shut, or knocking her out. Let me tell you, my self restraint has been horrible since the flock and I disbanded.

My train of thought broke when she blew the whistle again then shouted, "All right! I want everyone to line up along this white line!" There was a chalk marked line cutting the grass in half. It went down quite a ways. We all lined up at the line. Tweak and Twitch were giggling on my right, Echo stood on my left, her face impassive about the situation. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you will all run down the yard, around the two soft ball fields, along the other side of the yard, and then back to this spot right here. And I want you to do this six times!"

Ah, so I was right. This was the mile run first. Piece of cake.

There was a series of groans, complaints, and streams of excuses of why they couldn't run from the group. The four of us just stood there quietly. I knew that the three next to me weren't going to run. Well, the whole way anyway. Twitch and Tweak were mouthing the plan to me, and I replied back. We nodded and grinned devilish grins.

I couldn't help but giggle again at the trick that was about to happen. Then I caught myself. When in the hell did I ever giggle?

Yep, mom and I were seriously going to be needing another one of those talks again.

"Excuse me! I don't want to run!" One of the girls complained. I knew her all too well. Her name was Lisa. She wasn't so nice, but she wasn't a total bitch. To me, she seemed like one of those girls that just complained about everything and anything there was to complain about. I could see in her future a great, rich life of being a debater. And probably winning every one that there was to win. "The air is too cold! I can't breathe too well in cold weather!"

"But you seem to be able to scream just fine in it," Tweak muttered next to me.

Miss Barbone didn't seem to happy about this sudden outburst. She moved a strand of blond hair out of the way of her eyes before walking over to Lisa. "I don't care if it's sub-zero degrees out here and a wind chill of negative thirty."

"Uh, you better, ya jerk," Twitch muttered.

"As long as I'm in charge and hold power over your grade, I'm going to make you run!" she barked, her face going plum colored. This wasn't the first time Lisa tried getting out of doing something. "Do you hear me?!"

Lisa nodded, her face pale. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Good! Now! Get ready!"

We all lined up, some of the boys giving challenging glares to each other, daring this to be a competition. I was somewhat surprised to see some of the girls doing the same. Some nice healthy competition should be nice. Tweak and Twitch were hunched over, trying to copy the take-off stance of a track star runner. Too bad the look was wasted on them when they started pushing each other over, ending up in a small fist fight. Echo took a small stance, but she didn't seem too interested in the situation.

As for me, I just stood there. I could wipe the floor with these kids. If none of you readers out there remember the Omega race, then I hate to inform you that I won't be reliving that oh so lovely yet sexist and ego-driven incident. Ah, just something to put out there, I won that damned race!

But I digress…

"On my whistle!" Miss Barbone shouted suddenly. "Ready! Set!" Taking the whistle to her lips, she gave the thing another mighty blow.

And the kids were off!

One of the lead boys, Rick O'Reilly, was in the lead. Followed by other huffing and puffing boys and girls. Echo, Tweak, Twitch, and I had yet to move. Miss Barbone stomped over to us, her face an angry red. "Why aren't you running?!"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just waitin'."

"For what?!"

"Them to get farther."

"What?!"

Echo glanced over at me and probably saw me grinning like a madman. Then she saw Tweak and Twitch doing the same thing. She obviously put two and two together because she yawned casually and said, "I'm tired. See you guys later." Before she took even two steps, she added, "Don't kill anyone you three."

"Ah! Dun worry sis!" Tweak hollered.

Twitch chuckled, "We won't!"

Miss Barbone looked flustered and about ready to bust a vein. That was when I gave the two the okay to run. They booked it inhumanly fast, their skinny legs propelling them across the grass almost as fast as me. I remained where I stood. Counting down the seconds before it was my turn.

"Why aren't you running?!"

Looking at her, staring her right in the eye, I asked with all seriousness, "Do you even have any idea who I am?"

"Yes! You're Maxine Martinez!"

Somehow hearing my last name being Martinez made my heart feel all warm and fuzzy, but the fact she called me Maxine struck a nerve. I think I actually gasped. "Wow. You really are an idiot. I know this is a new quarter and all and that this is only the third time you've seen me in person, but haven't you been reading the newspapers for the passed three years? Don't you watch the news?" None of this seemed to be sinking in. "I'm_ Maximum Ride_!"

Upon revealing my not-so-secret identity, she made a strangled sound. Gasping, "Y-you're one of those bird kids? _The_ Maximum Ride?"

"Shocking huh?" Growing panicked, I looked back across the field at the kids running. I was waiting for the signal to go. So far there was nothing. Had the two changed their minds? Then I heard it.

"Hey! You hit me!" Tweak screeched.

"Did not!" Twitch screeched back. Then he slugged him, while running, which sent Tweak hurtling at the oncoming runners. As his brother sprawled on the runners, Twitch made a lunge for some of his other classmates. He glanced back at me. Waiting.

The teacher was still going through hysterics, but I had other matters to attend to. "See ya!" Sprinting down the field at top speed, I leaped over and avoided some of the more slow runners. I was practically at Twitch's side when he tossed me the item. It was round, smelly, and crudely made.

A stink bomb.

The second it was in my hands, I took off at a much faster speed and whipped out my wings. I had to be careful as I flapped once, trying not to hit any kids near me. The twins took care of most of the, though. They were sprawled on the grass, wondering why they were either hit or tackled. I ignored them mostly, concentrating on getting in the air. And setting this baby off.

When I felt the wind breezing over my feathers, I felt myself being pulled upward. With one little kick off the ground, I was soaring above the heads of the faster runners. They cried out in surprise, dropping to the ground with their arms shielding their heads. I was more than tempted to smack Rick in the back of the head with one of my mighty don strokes, but I resisted…barely. An odd flashback of the Omega scene popped into my mind yet again.

Catching the breeze, I soared to great heights. Already high above the school building. Far below me, I could hear cheers and whooping hollers from the students. Their eyes were wide, mouths hanging open as they punched the air, watching me fly. Dipping my left wing a fraction of a degree, I banked in a wide, slow arch leftward. I made a lazy round trip around the school, searching for our victim.

Tweak explained to me in our silent words that some guy was going around bragging about how he had done the naughty with their sister, Echo. His name was Rob. Wasn't too much to think of. Short, kinda pudgy, but I guess he was this rich little punk who got whatever he wanted.

The fact that he was going around saying such lame bs had me steaming mad. Instead of working this out with talking and being reasonable, I felt like being a child and getting even. Seventeen-years-old meant nothing me. I acted how I wanted to act. And dropping a stunk bomb on some asshole seemed just fine to me.

That's when I saw him. He was inside, third floor, in the Chem. Lab. They were dissecting frogs today. Of course he'd want a piece of that. As I got closer, I saw that the window was open and I practically laughed out loud at this golden opportunity. Too bad for the other students, though.

Angling my wings sharply, I dove steeply toward the window. The wind whistled in my ears, my windbreaker cracked like a wind-whipped flag, and there were astonished cries of students on the ground below. When I got so close that I could see the jerk's face as clear as day, I chucked the stink bomb through the open window. It cut the air, flying clear and true for his face. Then it exploded.

Rob went flying backwards. Luckily, it had exploded before hitting his face or it might have killed him. All he got was a face-full of the rankest smelling scent I had ever smelled.

Laughing to the point where it almost hurt, I flew away. I was actually thinking on just heading home. No one was there. The twins and Echo were heading over later anyway.

As the idea became more and more favorable, an annoying thought came to mind. I left my clothes back in the gym lockers. And me being me, I had to get my stuff. I was paranoid like that.

So I turned wing and headed back to the school.

* * *

Don't you just love Tweak and Twitch? Those two are soooo huggable! 

If you want to give them a hug, review!


	14. The Great Escape

Skittles: Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I loved the little cheerleader thingy. ::Smiles:: Cute

Oh, and cyber hugs all around for Tweak and Twitch!

* * *

I don't own anyone but Tweak, Twitch, Echo, and most of the teachers.

* * *

**The Great Escape**

And of course, I got caught.

"Ma-_aaaaaax_!" Through the window on the office door, I saw Twitch standing up and waving his arms over his head. Then the two gave me the thumbs up and matching goofy grins, meaning: A job well done.

The school officer led me through the door with his hand gripping my arm, rather hard actually. He tried to force me to sit down, but my glare got him to back off. Unclasping the walkie talkie from his belt, he spewed out a stream of random words then walked away. As he walked out the door, I could have sworn I saw him glance back at me. Was it just me, or did I see a glint in his eyes? A feral smirk in his grin.

Shaking my head, I cleared my mind of those terrible thoughts. Erasers were gone. The School was gone. Itex was gone.

I grew tense. Those goons by the stairs. Were they in league with…

"Max," Marianne, the office lady, looked at me. "Your mother spoke to the principle. You may leave."

"Hey!"

"What about us?" Tweak and Twitch looked at me, wide eyed, and pouting. Could I really just leave them here?

Sighing, I looked at Marianne then at the twins. Standing, I motioned for them to stand as well. "Come on guys. Let's go home." We headed for the door.

Marianne stood and leaned over the desk. "Max. Max! You can't take them with you. Max! Maximum!" Too late. We were already out the door and sprinting down the hall.

Twitch and Tweak whooped and hollered as we ran. Punching the air in triumph. "We're busting out!"

"The great escape!"

"Attention staff," the speakers crackled with Marianne's voice. "There are three students attempting to ditch. Maximum Ride. Rei Uchiki. And Rai Uchiki."

Looking at Twitch, I asked, "Your guys' last name is Uchiki?"

He shrugged. "Told you we were half Japanese."

"My bad for doubting you." Then I chuckled, "Now let's get out of here before they pull the armed guards on us."

"We're-"

"Outta-"

"Here!"

Once outside, we booked it down the street. Mom's house was three miles from the school. That was never a problem with me because I could fly. How were Tweak and Twitch…

I noticed the two weren't by my side anymore. Pressing on the brakes, I stumbled to an awkward stop and looked around. "Guys?" I saw them standing by a blue pick-up truck. What on earth were they doing? They didn't own that… Oh jeez…

They saw me staring and motioned for me to keep going. "We'll meet you at the hideout!"

"Not mom's house?"

"The hideout first!" They shouted. Officers began to spill from the front entrance of the school. "Go!" Just as they shouted this, the door of the truck popped open and they leaped inside. The next second, the engine started and they gunned it for the exit of the parking lot.

The officers didn't think twice before redirecting their target for me. I growled when I saw the officer that led me to the office in the lead of the pack. Pounding the pavement with my new Vans shoes, I sprinted away from them. This time, I didn't waste any time with the take-off.

"Stop right there!" A boy in blue was right behind me. He lunged forward, trying to tackle me.

I jumped straight up and laughed when he fell forward onto the sidewalk. Of course, what comes up mist come down and when I started to fall, I unfurled my wings. I flinched as skin between wing and shoulder grew painfully taught in a split-second instant. But I shook off the pain and flapped hard and fast.

My stomach rose in my throat, making me queasy as I shot through the air. I didn't go too high, keeping to a tree-top height. People stared at me from the sidewalks, from their cars, and I had to resist the urge of landing on the roof of a Greyhound bus. To my dismay, flashes from cameras flickered at the edge of my peripheral. A channel 4 news bus had just turned the corner of the four-way intersection and had gotten some people to take pictures.

The news lady got out of the bus with her camera boy in tow. She motioned to me with her mic, hoping to get me to land. The camera dude gave her the thumbs up that he was recording. Talking into the mic, I knew she was going on about some bs. And just to prove to her how much I despised the media, I flipped her the bird as I flew over them.

Laughing, I stopped flapping for a while to glide for a while. No one was following me, so there was no reason to hurry anymore. Pushing some of my blond hair out of the way, I realized I was in desperate need for another haircut. Though, if Fang were here, he'd probably talk me out of it.

Tears brimmed my vision, and I had to blink hard to be able to see clearly. Every time I thought of the others, of Fang, I felt sick. I often wondered how much longer I'd survive without them. Then darker thoughts entered my mind on how much longer I wanted to survive without them.

_I'll always be here for you, Max,_ Fang promised on a date during our one-year-anniversary. _I promise. _

_Then where are you now, Fang? Where? When I need you so badly._ I knew why. I just couldn't bear him coming here. I couldn't even begin to think of the dangerous things that would happen to us. To him.

_I love you Max. My beloved Maximum Ride._

Tears streamed down my cheeks, a sob lumped and choked me slowly. The wind that slid over my feathers, cool to the touch and soothing, stung my blurred eyes. I wanted to land. I wanted to cry aloud.

I wanted to scream to the people this horrible secret!

Gliding down the lonely street, I allowed myself to cry. Just letting it all out. Delving into those forbidden memories.

_I love you, Maximum Ride. Forever._


End file.
